pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ben6439
Yoponot (talk) 06:11, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Edits Please refrain from adding information that's not true, you have been blocked for this before. Also, the appearance section should only be added at characters that have a game counterpart or main characters.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:21, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Background characters Why do you ask? 20:10, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Because some of these guys or girls gotta have names This guy is Tom And this woman is his wife Rose Images Please don't add images from Bulbapedia or any other sites. DragonSpore18 (talk) March 22, 2018 (UTC) Noticive I saw your message on ThePokemonGamer's talk page & i know your upset some user's would be because Lana didn't actually capture Dewpider because she befriended one because it had to find anew home with Ash and company's help. So really she didn't actually capture it but befriend it. Okay? So you know as such. : She may capture anew pokemon in the future upcoming episode's. What that pokemon is i have no clue but i'm hoping it'll be something good alright so you know.Trainer Micah (talk) 04:49, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Reply ...Okay...but you didn't actually have to tell me that. There are blog posts you could write that on in the comments section. PokémonGamer 16:39, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Noting i left you a comment or two on my blog thought i'd let you know before i go inactive due to time zones as such alright. That is my suggestion on what i thought and about Dewpider it's befriended not cought alright i see your sad but hey i saw how it went that's why i didn't reply kk. If it does somehow see Lana again and has become stronger then there's no dought in my mind she will capture it depending on it's gender & so on alright. : So you know & about appearances so far Misty Brock have made appearances and Ash's other friends have made camo appearances so in saying: : Tracey, May & Max Dawn Iris Cilian Clamont Bonnie & Serena have made camo appearances in the I Choose you movie. I have heard Serena's voice actor did hint her coming back in Sun and Moon. So with that in mind i have to say i think this is what she mentioned/meant. And as for Ash if Greninja comes back will Ash recapture him and deposit him in Oak's or will it stay released and he call's upon Goodra and it goes to Oak's instead. But so you know that is my likely suggestion's tell me what you think in comment after yeah. : I'm out via inactive if you need something leave a comment or message i'll reply back when i get active alright so you know as such & chat with you later.Trainer Micah (talk) 04:04, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Re:Background Characters What did you mean with your message on my talk page? Misch60 (talk) 16:23, June 11, 2018 (UTC) I'm talking about those anime background characters who always appear in crowds, bystanders etc. I hope for an pokemon anime episode where they show clips of those background characters and their actions, where Ash and co are looking elsewhere. Like Gumball and Spongebob Ben6439 (Talk) 16:25, June 11, 2018 (UTC). Image We'd prefer if there was a .png image for the infobox. Energy ''X'' 11:30, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Reply Can you link to a source that says that the Nagetsukesaru episode is banned because of Disney XD's supposed hatred of Madagascar? As far as I know, a scene involves Satoshi's blond female friend (Lilie) painting his face to something that some could easily compare to blackface and black people have commonly been compared to as monkeys in the past and there's no reason for it to air later because unlike XY078 (which was aired later only because it was a special episode, similar to the clip shows, that was intended to introduce viewers to the concept of movie-making, because there was a movie airing around that time, and they had to air it around the time MS018 aired, which is why they held it back) and this one's a filler with a reason to be banned. Others involve those post-series bonus episodes (other than the XYZ one), which was left undubbed due to laziness on TPCi's part. Likewise, any future episode with Nagetsukesaru/Passimian would be likely to have a plot hole due to SM064 featuring its dex entry, unless they intend to have another dex entry like some Pokémon already have. PokémonGamer 17:35, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Reply I don't know, I haven't kept up with the Sun and Moon episodes, I'm like 40 episodes behind.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:11, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Image #We prefer .png images over .jpg ones. It's not hard to convert the image, either. #Please correct your tone, too. Your message sounded quite bossy, and rude, too. Energy ''X'' 23:02, June 16, 2019 (UTC) :You need to vonvert it first, changing irs name won't work. Use Paint to load the imagr, then save it as .png. Energy ''X'' 08:48, June 18, 2019 (UTC) When uploading images, please categorize them.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:34, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Reply We don't exactly need any more affiliates than we have already. There's fan fiction site and Pokémon GO one. Energy ''X'' 00:06, February 22, 2020 (UTC)